


Tell Me a Secret

by exoutofit



Series: EXO Drabbles [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9945917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exoutofit/pseuds/exoutofit
Summary: Just a lazy night in with your boyfriend Yixing





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 45

Lazy Friday nights in with Yixing were definitely your favorite. After both of you had had long, stressful weeks at work, it was always nice to come home and just hang out. He’d been in China all week promoting his new drama and you had been stuck at the office long hours, finishing up designs for your company’s new product launch. So when Friday rolled around and you’d received a text at lunch from him telling you he’d be home tonight, you couldn’t have been happier. You walked into your apartment later and were greeted with the smell of noodles and curry. You smiled, leaving your stuff in the hallway and making your way to the kitchen, where Yixing was unpacking the bags of takeout he’d brought home. You wrap your arms around his waist and nuzzle into his back.

“Hi babe,” he says, turning in your arms.

“Hi,” you smile up at him. He leans down and gives you a quick peck on the lips.

“I missed you this week,” he says, leaning his forehead on yours.

“Hmm, I guess I missed you too,” you smirk and lean up to kiss him again. 

“Ouch, you wound me,” he feigns being stabbed in the heart. You just chuckle at him and turn to the food. 

“I’m hungry, what’d you get?”

“The usual. I’m pretty sure the girl actually sighed when she noticed me come in. They know our order without me having to ask anymore.” He laughs, handing you a spare set of chopsticks. 

“We’re so predictable,” you shrug, bringing your noodles up to your mouth. The two of you eat, snuggled on the couch watching a movie. It’s nice to just sit in each other’s arms, you think to yourself. You could get used to coming home to this every night, eating dinner together, laughing over your daily antics at work, and falling asleep in his arms. The thought is so nice you let out an audible sigh of content. Yixing looks at you quizzically, 

“What are you thinking about?” he asks, kissing the top of your head. 

“Just how much I love you.”

“I hope it’s a lot.” You giggle and shake your head at him,

“Of course it is dummy.” He smiles and pulls you into his chest, kissing the top of your head as his hand strokes your hair.

“Tell me a secret,” he says. You think for a moment before answering,

“I want to do this forever,” you say, intertwining your fingers with his, “you and me.” You gaze up at him to gauge his reaction.

“Me too babe,” his smile takes over his whole expression as he leans in and kisses you deeply, “me too.”


End file.
